Unpredictable
by Funky Egyptian
Summary: Some things are simply unpredictable.
1. Obelisk the Tormentor

A/N: I am back! With another romance fic! This is a two-shot fic. And this will take place after Battle City.

Warning: The only pairing in this story is IshizuxPegasus. If you do not want to read an IshizuxPegasus fic do not read this story.

* * *

Ishizu sat in her office. A pile of paper sat innocently in front of her. Okay, it wasn't too innocent. She sighed and looked at the stack of paper. It was already 7:35. 'I'm staying late again tonight,' she thought, 'Marik will be mad.' She smiled remembering how Marik had made a big deal out her working late the last few days. He said that if she worked too much she would get stressed out. 

"That's exactly what's happening," she mumbled to herself, "Maybe I could save this work for tomorrow."

Her thoughts were cut short by the phone's ringing. 'It's probably Marik wondering why I'm still at work. I said I would be home at 7:30.' She picked up the phone. "Hello, this is Ishizu Ishtar speaking."

"Hello, Ishizu. It's been awhile." 'This man is defiantly not Marik,' Ishizu thought.

"May I ask who this is?"

"Don't you remember me? It's me Maximillion Pegasus." Ishizu gasped.

"Pegasus?" her voice was almost a whisper, "Pegasus, I-"

"Meet me at the docks in an hour."

"Alright," she whispered.

"Goodbye."

"Bye," Ishizu's voice could barely be heard as Pegasus hung up the phone. Ishizu was shocked. Pegasus had called her.

She silently made her way to her car. It was not until she unlocked the door and sat in the driver's seat, that it started sinking in. 'Pegasus remembers me. After all these years... Does he still feel the same way? I remember when first met...

* * *

**Flashback (Ishizu's POV **A/N: It's like she's talking to Pegasus. For example when she says you she means Pegasus.) 

The sun was setting as I walked toward your hotel room in Cairo, Egypt. You needed to get rid of the cards you had created.

When I opened the door, I saw you out the window as if scanning the horizon for danger. You gasped and spun around when you sensed my presence. "Ishizu?" you asked. I nodded. "I need-"I held up my hand signaling you to stop. "You've created three cards, Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor and the Winged Dragon of Ra, but they are too powerful to control. And now you need help getting rid of them," I answered for you, quite smoothly, if I do say so myself.

You looked at me shocked. "H-How did you know?" Because I have a Millennium Item, like you, I thought.

I didn't say that out loud, I just smiled and gently placed my index finger on my Millennium Necklace. Your eye widened. "You have a Millennium Item?!"

"Yes. I own the Millennium Necklace."

"Oh. And I-"

"And you own the Millennium Eye. I know about your quest to obtain all seven Millennium Items. And I should warn you, you will not be taking mine." Your eye narrowed as you glared at me. I just smiled innocently back at you (I blushed a little as well), and I soon saw a smile appear on your lips. Your gaze softened. And there was an awkward silence. I broke the silence by saying, "Well, why don't we get started, Pegasus?"

* * *

Soon, you, I, and the crew, who would assist us in sealing the God Cards away, headed southeast of Cairo about 150 miles; to seal away the first card, Obelisk the Tormentor. 

When we arrived we set up camp. We decided to bury deep in the desert sands. We dug a hole about ten feet deep. We then locked the card in a safe and lowered it into the hole. When the hole was refilled it was evening. We decided to wait until morning to leave.

We (the whole crew, you and I) had dinner around a camp fire. The crew members were chatting amongst themselves, leaving us to talk. We ate in silence for awhile, until you asked me, "So Ishizu, do you play Duel Monsters?"

"Yes, I do." I blushed slightly, remembering that it was you who took credit for inventing the game.

"Are you any good?" You looked at me cursorily.

"I don't know," I paused, "But I have beaten my brother quite a few times." I let out a sigh. It had been ages since I played against Marik. You looked at the fire for awhile, concentrating on the dancing flames. And I went back to eating.

Suddenly you asked, "Umm.... Do you want to duel?"

"Sure." I blushed a little, wondering why you were being so shy. "We can duel on that table over there."

"I'll grab my deck." I nodded and pulled the table closer to the fire and lit a lamp for light, then went and got my deck. When he returned from his tent he sat down at on side of the table and I sat across from him. "Alright," he said, "Let's duel!"

* * *

Even with the power of my Millennium Necklace, I lost the duel. And by the time we had finished the crew members had already gone to sleep. 

"Wow, Pegasus, you're a great duelist," I said congratulating him of his victory.

"You're pretty good yourself, Ishizu." We both were silent for a short time. Until I finally said, "Well, we should get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us." You nodded and walked to your tent; and I to mine.

* * *

A/N: Not bad, eh? At least compared to my other fics... 

**Please Read:** In your reviews I don't want to here about how Ishizu and Pegasus are not a good pairing! I know about Cecilia (Pegasus' dead wife. The entire reason why he went after Yugi and created the game in the first place)! I don't care if Pegasus is older than Ishizu! I support this pairing and I don't want you bashing it!

A/N: With that said I don't mind you saying the plot is bad or I'm a bad writer (Well I do mind but you are allowed to say it) I would like to hear from you, though! Please Review!


	2. Slifer the Sky Dragon

Warning: The only pairing in this story is IshizuxPegasus. If you do not want to read an IshizuxPegasus fic do not read this story.

A/N: Hey guys! After a short two days I'm back! Just to tell you, this two shot story has turned into a three shot story. I thought this part would be a lot shorter then it is. Well, three chapters for three cards!

Thanks for the Reviews! You know, I'm surprised people read this because of the pairing.

blueyes08: You don't think I'm a bad writer?! Wow! Thank You!

Yamaromantist: Out of the box, eh? I can be out of the box sometimes, too.

Misura: I think they did explain how the cards came got to where they were. All I remember is a clip of Pegasus looking out a window and then Ishizu opening the door and Pegasus turning around a gasping. And then a clip of them burring the card in a big hole. Pegasus is a lot less serious in this chapter. And Ishizu isn't_ that_ old! She's no more than 20 (okay, so that is kinda old. She's not really a girl either. Oh well)! Thanks! (For reviewing)

* * *

The Flashback Continued....

The next day we packed up camp and traveled another 150 miles southwest from the location of Obelisk the Tormentor. And buried Slifer the Sky Dragon the same way we did Obelisk.

After we had buried Slifer, the crew had to decide where we were going to lock The Winged Dragon of Ra. After assuring us that they could handle it by themselves, we were left, once again, with nothing to do.

"Well, what should we do now?" you asked while smiling brightly. You clapped your hands together, "Ooh! I know! We could go explore!"

"Huh? What?" Your suggestion took me by surprise.

"I said let's go exploring!" You exclaimed excitedly.

"Where?"

"Out there," you said pointing out to the vast desert.

"In the desert?"

"Yeah! Come on lets go!" You shouted as you started to walk beyond the camp.

"We'll get lost!"

"We won't go too far," you said turning around, waiting for me to catch up.

"We could still get lost! Besides there's nothing to see out there!"

"Yes there is!"

"No, there isn't"

"How do you know?" you cocked your head sideways and crossed your arms, "How do you know, hmm?"

I smirked. You looked like a child standing there with your arms crossed. "I just know."

"How do you know if you've never been there, huh?"

"I, er, umm..."

"Ha! You don't know!"

"..." I glared at Pegasus.

"Come on! Let's go!" I sighed as you ran towards me and grabbed my hand. You started to drag me out of the camp. "Shouldn't we take some water?"

"Don't worry. We won't be gone that long."

I gave up trying to get you to go back. So we walked further into the desert. Every few minutes I would look over my shoulder to make sure I could see camp. Suddenly you shouted, "Ooh! Look at that rock!"

"What rock?"

"That one, over there!" you said pointing to a boulder in the distance, "Come on, let's go see it!" And before I could respond, you grabbed my hand and we ran towards the rock.

"Wow, this is so cool!" you said, circling the rock a few times.

"It's a rock." I couldn't believe that you were amazed by a rock.

"Yeah, isn't it cool?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yup," I said extremely sarcastically, "It's awesome." You ignored my comment and climbed on top of the rock. "This is a pretty big rock, isn't it?" I sighed. "Pegasus, let's go back to camp, okay?"

"Can we stay just a little longer, please?" There was a short silence, as we tried to stare down each other.

Finally, I gave in. I sighed, "Alright, Pegasus, you win."

"Yea!"

"You're as bad as Marik," I mumbled under my breath.

"Huh? What did you say?" You looked at me worriedly, like you had done something wrong.

"I just said you're as bad as Marik."

"Oh." You were silent for a minute. Then you asked, "Who is Marik?"

"He's my little brother."

"Is he nice?" you asked with curiosity in your voice. I looked down at the ground and noticed a small stone in the sand. I focused my attention on it as I whispered, "He used to be."

"He's not any more?" Pegasus said softly. I shook my head no and sniffed. "Why?" Pegasus asked once again. I sighed, and with my attention still focused on the stone I replied, "It's kind of a long story."

"Could you tell it to me?"

I shook my head "No."

"Come on, you can sit up here with me." Just as I was about to say 'No, I don't want to talk about it,' you reached down and grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to the rock. "Here, put your foot there, in that crevasse there and I'll pull you up." You wouldn't take no for an answer, so I obeyed.

When I sat down on the rock, you said, "Tell me about your brother."

I sighed and softly said, "I don't know where to start..."

"Start by telling me about your family." I sighed. How was I supposed to explain to you that my family were tomb keepers? "Well my family, since ancient times, has had a very important duty and tradition."

"What's that?"

"We were..." I hesitated, not sure whether or not you would believe me, "tomb keepers."

"Tomb Keepers?!"

I nodded, "For 5000 years my family has protected the tomb and the secrets of the Ancient Egyptian pharaoh, Yami."

"A pharaoh?"

"Yes, our family was to stay in the tomb, protecting the secrets of the pharaoh until he returned."

You looked at me confused, "Did the pharaoh return?" I sighed and continued on.

"My family consisted of me, my brother Marik, Odion who was adopted by my mother, and my father."

"What about your mother?"

"She died, shortly after Marik was born."

"Oh."

"Once my brother was ten years old, he was to receive the Tomb Keeper's Initiation because he was the first born male. The initiation was he had to have the secrets of the pharaoh written on his back, and this would make him destined to be a tomb keeper all his life. But Marik didn't want to stay trapped there forever he wanted to explore the world. Odion, who was older than both me and Marik, wanted to take Marik's place but our father wouldn't let him because he was not an Ishtar by blood. So Marik was forced to become a tomb keeper. He thought it was Pharaoh Yami's fault I he had to protect the tomb. He blamed it all on Yami. Marik thought he deserved to be the Pharaoh, not Yami.

I felt bad for Marik. He would never be able to see the outside world, ever. So I promised him I would take him out of the tomb for an hour. Leaving the tomb was strictly against the rules. But Odion said he would cover for us, so we left.

We explored a small town, and during that trip a man named Shadi appeared before us."

"Shadi?" I nodded.

"He said that the pharaoh would return soon and that we had awakened a great evil. I got scared so I quickly brought Marik home. But as we were about to enter the tomb, I noticed some type of alarm that had been set off. I grabbed Marik and ran to our rooms. They were a mess. Our father had searched the room for us. Marik suddenly remembered Odion, and we ran down the main hall searching for him. We found our father beating Odion for letting us leave. Marik got mad at him and..."

"And what?"

"He changed.... A great evil controlled Marik and he picked up the Millennium Rod and h-he..." I stopped a whimper and swallowed hard.

"Go on," you said.

"He killed my father. The evil would've killed me too, but Odion..."

"Odion what?"

"I'm not exactly sure what Odion did but he suppressed the evil with in Marik. Since our father died I was forced to inherit the Millennium Necklace early, as was Marik forced to inherit the Millennium Rod. Marik ran away shortly after our father died and Odion went with him. Ever since then I have been trying to stop Marik on his quest to get revenge on the Pharaoh. And the only reason why I helped you get rid of the cards. For in order to obtain the power of the Pharaoh, he must have the three Egyptian God Cards and the Millennium Puzzle"

"..." You were silent.

I sniffed, "It's my entire fault that this all happened."

"Huh?"

"It is." I felt tears come to my eyes, "If only I had obeyed the rules and not taken Marik outside, this evil wouldn't have been born." I let a small tear slide down my cheek. You wrapped your arms around me. "Fate is cruel, isn't it?" you asked. You then pulled away from me and slid off the rock and started walking back to camp.

You looked back at me still perched on the rock and asked, "Come on. I thought you were egger to get back to camp." I slid off the rock and followed you. As we walked back in silence, I couldn't help but to ask myself: why I did tell you about Marik?

* * *

A/N: So how'd ya like it? Pegasus kind of sounded like a two year old when he was talking about the rock, didn't he? Oh well. One more part to go! It'll be here in about a week.

**Please Read**: In your reviews I don't want to here about how Ishizu and Pegasus are not a good pairing! I know about Cecilia (Pegasus' dead wife. The entire reason why he went after Yugi and created the game in the first place)! I don't care if Pegasus is older than Ishizu! I support this pairing and I don't want you bashing it!

A/N: Sorry I had to repost that warning thing. Please Review!

Ta-Ta!


	3. The Winged Dragon of Ra

A/N: Hey guys! The Final Part is here!

A/N: Just to clear up any confusion, the Ishtars live in Domino City, and it's about two years after The Battle City Tournament.

A/N: [sarcastically] Thank You_ sooo_ for _all_ of your reviews. [normally] I only got one review! Special thanks to Jewel of Egypt! Thanks for the wonderful review!

Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Isn't that absolutely amazing?!

**

* * *

**

**Flashback Continued...**

Last we traveled 250 miles northwest, to lock away the Winged Dragon of Ra. Since Ra was the most powerful god card we locked it away in a cave.

Once we set up camp we locked the God card away in a safe, only me, you and the crew knew the combination. And we sealed the safe in a cave. We had to make sure the Winged Dragon of Ra was locked up safely.

As we were about to seal the cave, a strong wind suddenly blew. Sand was flying everywhere. I realized in a moment that it was a sandstorm. I saw our camp blown around in the wind. Sand stung my eyes and face.

A strong gust of wind from behind me knocked me to the ground. I let out a small yelp. I tried to stand but the wind was to strong. I panicked. The sand pelted my face and body like a thousand needles poking into my skin.

Suddenly I felt two strong arms wrap around my shoulders and I saw a body blocking the wind. "Ishizu, are you alright," you asked. You were protecting me from the storm. I nodded; my head rubbed against your chest. I wrapped my arms around your stomach tightly, I never wanted to let go. You held me close protecting me from the storm. "I'll protect you, don't worry," you reassured me. I nodded again and this time whispered a small "thank you" as well.

The storm slowly subsided but you still held me close. It wasn't until you heard shouts from the other crew members that you hesitantly pulled away from me and we stood up. I blushed (only a little) and there was an awkward silence between us (again) until it was broken by a crew member. "Miss Ishtar, Mr. Pegasus, are you alright?" I forced myself to stop blushing and answered, "Yes, I'm fine." Thanks to Pegasus, I thought to myself. You nodded in response. "We'll start cleaning this mess up right away, Miss Ishtar." I nodded and answered, "Good." And as soon as the mess was cleaned and the cave sealed we all headed back to Cairo.

* * *

You were going immediately back to Japan. I graciously volunteered to drive you to the airport. I helped you carry your bags to the airport and waited with you for your plane to take off. I remember your last words to me. "Thank you, Ishizu, for helping me."

"Your welcome."

"Ishizu I-I need to tell you something," you stammered.

"Go on," I gently coaxed. I wasn't sure why you suddenly seemed so... so tight and nervous.

"I-"you were interrupted by the loud speaker, "Would all passengers for flight 127, flight to Domino City, immediately board the plane. I repeat would all passengers for flight 127, flight to Domino City, please board the plane."

I started to say goodbye and thank you to you but you held your hand up, stopping me. You then leaned close to me and pressed your lips gently against mine.

When you pulled away you just whispered "farewell" and turned around to board the plane. I stood speechless. I had not predicted that.

**End Flashback**

**

* * *

**

**Normal POV**

Ishizu's car approached the docks. She looked at her watch. 8:29 it said. She parked the car and stepped out starting to search for Pegasus.

Then she saw him. "Ishizu?" They approached each other. Ishizu looked up at Pegasus and gasped, "Pegasus, your eye..."

Pegasus laughed lightly, "That's the greeting I get after all these years?" He traced his finger around Ishizu's neck where the Millennium Necklace used to be.

"Besides you're missing your necklace. How'd you lose it anyway?" Pegasus asked curiously. Ishizu smiled and took Pegasus' hands in her's. "It's not important."

"... I missed you, Ishizu."

"I missed you too, Pegasus." Pegasus wrapped his arms around Ishizu. She fell into his embrace. Ishizu pulled away slightly and they leaned together and kissed.

When they pulled apart Pegasus looked Ishizu in the eyes and asked,

"So uh, Ishizu, are you, um, doing anything Friday night?"

* * *

A/N: So how did you guys like the ending? It was kind of short, but oh well. Please Review!

A/N: Oh yeah! I revised Good Love Never Dies, a MaixJoey songfic.

**Ta-Ta!**


End file.
